LIFE, LOVE, AND TRAGEDY
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: Hinata becomes pregnant, Naruto becomes Hokage, and they have a family. But one day may shatter their worlds forever. To know what's going on, you have to read LOVE UNDER THE MIDNIGHT SUN.
1. Enter: Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki

**Life, Love, and Tragedy**

Chapter 1: Enter: Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki

I do not own Naruto

____________________________________________________

"I'm home!" a cheerful voice cried. "Good! Come here, I have a surprise for you!" another said. Her long bluish- black hair flowed silently as the bags in her hands swung back and forth. She walked in to see her husband finishing painting the walls light blue.

It had been almost a year since the most romantic night of Naruto Uzumaki's and Hinata Hyuuga's lives happened. (See "LOVE UNDER THE MIDNIGHT SUN") And seven months since they were bonded for life; the day they were married.

Then the day came when they found out another Uzumaki would be crawling around the house. Hinata was pregnant. Hinata came into the room, dropped the bags, and went to hug Naruto. "Whoa! Hinata, be careful! I've got paint all over me." He said. She backed up and had paint all over her jacket turning it from white and purple to a light blue. She then smiled and smeared some of the paint from her coat to his face. That started a paint fight.

Once they finally declared peace, they cleaned the floor, took showers, and slipped into their pajamas. They sat on the couch once it got dark and watched their favorite horror movie. Then once the movie was over, they went to bed.

For days, it was the same. Wake up, have breakfast, put on their Jonin teacher uniforms, meet up with their students, take them out for training, take a break, eat lunch, go back to training, pack up, leave, and it starts all over again. But for Hinata, she got more days off because she was pregnant. One day, she went outside to get the mail. She silently said to herself, "Bill, bill, catalog, bill, coupons…hey, what's this?" There was a letter from Lady Tsunade addressed to Naruto. "I wonder what this is," she said.

YAY!!!! MY FIRST OFFICIAL NARUTO FANFIC!!!!!!! PLEASE RXR!!!(Grabs Microphone) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Dreams Realized

CHAPTER 2: DREAMS REALIZED

Naruto walked into the small house sweaty and exhausted. He took his vest off revealing a white T-shirt. A hug and kiss from Hinata welcomed him in. "Naruto," she said. "I found a letter from Lady Tsunade for you." She handed him the letter as he opened it. It read,

_Dear Naruto, November 6, 2008_

_As you know, I am turning 70 here in a few days and am retiring. The people of Konoha have decided that we need a new Hokage. So it is with great pride that I turn my position over to you. You will take office on January 1. I will talk to you about it tomorrow. Meet me in my office at 3:00 pm tomorrow afternoon. Congratulations Hokage Uzumaki!_

_TSUNADE_

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Neither could Hinata. They both hugged and kissed so much that they could hardly breathe. They went out for ramen. Teuchi and Ayame heard the news and gave them free ramen. Naruto met up with Tsunade and they talked. Hinata was at the academy with her students when she sat down to take a break. But then her stomach had very sharp pains. She started screaming and medical ninjas came to take her to the hospital.

Naruto's cell phone rang; it was Hinata. She was having her baby! "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade! I have to leave!" he said. He ran to the emergency room and rushed to her side. He encouraged her to hang in and it'll be okay. He tightly gripped her hand as she began to scream like a banshee. After only about 10 agonizing minutes, it was over. The baby screamed and cried. It was washed off and handed to Hinata. It was a girl. She was beautiful. She had violet- black hair and the Hyuuga eyes. But she also had Naruto's whiskers on her face. The two then thanked God for the miracle bestowed upon them. Hinata was released 5 days later with her new baby whom they named Hinaru Kohana Uzumaki. And she was the most beautiful baby on Earth.


End file.
